The Transformers (2018 Netflix series)
The Transformers (2018 Netflix Series) 'is an upcoming web series for the Transformers franchise. This show airs a year later when ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) is finished. Autobots Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots who was formerly Orion Pax, a young data clerk who working the Iacon Hall of Records under the wings of Alpha Trion, than, he see history of Primes. He meets his friend who was name after one of the original Thirteen Primes, Megatronus named Megatron. He was chosen by the High Council when they moving their sparks & minds as he unknowingly revealed himself to be the one worthy of the title & was renamed Optimus Prime. There for, Megatron begins the Great War. Optimus goes to Cybertron's core where he finds the Matrix of Leadership. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/White/Silver/Yellow/Purple/Green/Tan Cab-Over Semi-Truck like his Generation 1/2 ''& ''Online ''counterparts. * Jazz (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Second-in-Command & Optimus' best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who, before the war, was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red Street Rally Sports Car like his ''Generation 1/2, Robots in Disguise (2015) & Online counterparts. * Ironhide (Jess Harnell): Autobot Third-in-Command, a battle-hardened veteran, one of the toughest Autobots & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International CXT Pickup Truck. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Fourth-in-Command & Medic & one of Optimus' brother figures who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness as it’s possible for him to misplace his tools or for others to take them from him, which he’ll say in response, “I need/needed that!”, when either messing with him for fun, breaking it accidentally or on purpose or needing something from him without him knowing or asking him first, which happens a lot. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Advanced Life Support Vehicle like his Online counterpart as well as his Combiner Wars toy. * Prowl (Deedee Magno Hall): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous Fifth-in-Command & Strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for her indispensable expertise. She’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but she really doesn't get along well with her fellow Autobots, many of whom find her strict adherence to military protocol stifling & her uptight personality doesn’t help matters either, though she did befriend Kup & Chase. Her processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & she'll pass out which takes a while for her to wake up, which is why Dead End likes to target her specifically during battles, for fun or to put her in her place at times. She transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Police Car like her Generation 1 & Universe counterparts as well as her Combiner Wars toy. Her voice pattern is based off Pearl from Steven Universe. * Bumblebee (Will Friedle): Autobot Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Honda Civic Hatchback Sports Car like his Online counterpart. * Arcee (Sumalee Montano): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black Open Sports Car like her Online counterpart. * Sideswipe (Darren Criss): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. He’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on everyone & anyone he can find, but this also made him some enemies from both factions. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Diablo Sports Car like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. * Bluestreak/Silverstreak (Clancy Brown): Arcee's older brother who is always overprotective her before the Great War. During the Great War, he joins Team Prime to stop Megatron and his follow Decepticons when they find them and learn that they plan on taking over a planet called Earth. Once being crashed into Earth million years later. He begins fighting the Decepticons the same he was when he was younger and still overprotective his sister. He transforms into a Blue/Black/White Nissan Fairlady Z similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. Than, he was kills by Sideways when he reveal to be a Decepticon in the episode "Traitor". Than, he was rebuild by Ratchet and Alpha Trion and rename himself Silverstreak. He now transformers into a Black/White/Orange Cobra Firebat possibly similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The biggest member of Team Prime who is almost bigger than Optimus. He was a Decepticon who see the errors of his ways. Than, the High Council left him to become a Autobot he saves one of the council. There for, he joins Team Prime where he tells his teammates that he left to a planet called Earth. After being crash into Earth for million years later. He still fighting his former friend, Starscream. He transforms into a Green/White/Red/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor losing similar to his 3D Battle Card counterpart. * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): He is the scientist and engineer of Team Prime. He is good friend with Ratchet and he is a master swordsman. He likes to inventor stuffs, his wants his brother, Knock Out back when he was brainwash by the Decepticons to become a mad scientist. He transforms into a Green/White 1987 Porshe 962 similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. Additional Autobots * Powerglide (David Kaye): An Autobot was created by an AllSpark fragment. He able to fly fasts and plans on finding more AllSpark fragments to make more Autobots. Powerglide can be a bit sometimes . He transforms into a Red/White A-10 Thunderbolt II similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. * Drift (Eric Bauza): * Red Alert (Tara Strong): * Sunstreaker (Laura Bailey): * Hound (Chris Cox): * Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): * Smokescreen (Nolan North): * Seaspary (Brian Bloom): An autobot who is a submarine. * Cosmos (David Kaye): * Blaster (Kevin Michael Richardson): ** Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): ** Rewind (Christopher Daniel Barnes): ** Eject (Daryl Sabara): ** Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): * Windblade (Kristy Wu): An Autobot who was sent by Prima to go to Earth thousand years ago to created the Dinobots who upgrade her to give her abilities to fly. She was put in stasis in her ship when meteors which cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. Than, she was free by Jetfire. Than, she suddenly have feeling for him. She transforms into a Red/Black VLOT Jet similar to his Generation 1 and Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) counterparts. * Warpath (Jamieson Price): * Trailbreaker/Trailcutter (Christopher Daniel Barnes): * Greenlight (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Trailbreaker/Trailcutter's sister. * Swerve (Ron Perlman): * Windchanger (Sean Astin): * Gears (Yuri Lowenthal): * Perceptor (Jim Ward): * Beachcomber (Townsend Coleman): * Pipes (Jason Douglas): * Skyhammer (Corey Feldman): * Tailgate (Josh Keaton): '''Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): * Blurr (John Moschitta, Jr.): * Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): * Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): * Inferno (Rino Romano): * Paylord (Drake Bell): Ultra Magnus' nephew who train to be a great Magnus like his uncle, Ultra Magnus. He is good friends with Bumblebee, he didn't know that Vibes have a huge crush on him. He transforms into a White/Gold Aston Martin Vanquish which is an recolored version of Hot Shot from Transformers: Energon. * Vibes (Lacey Chabert): Paylord's friend who have a huge crush on him. She never afraid to spark out of her mind, expert for telling Paylord she have a crush on him. She transforms into a Light Yellow/Blue Sports Car with Orange flames. Wreckers * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Wrecker Munition Specialist & Autobot Space Bridge Technician, Ironhide & Leadfoot’s brother figure who’s a boisterous warrior who throws himself into every mission with no more worries than a duck landing on a pond. However, he has a tendency of breaking things which often disturbs Prowl & although he isn’t as intelligent as the other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength which is why he’s good friends with Wheeljack, though the latter would tell him to be more careful when he’s hugging him at times. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue CAESAR Self-Propelled Howitzer Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Impactor (Roger Craig Smith): * Springer (Daran Norris): * Roadbuster (John DiMaggio): * Rack'n'Ruin (Robin Aktin Downes): * Longarm (Tom Kane): * Kup (Troy Baker): * Rotorstorm (Travis Willingham): * Whirl (Phil Brown): * Topspin (Scott Menville): * Twin Twist (James Horan): * Pyro (J.B. Blanc): * Broadstorm (Will Firedle): * Sandsotrm (Ron Perlman): Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): * Slug/Triceradon (Patrick Warburton): * Snarl (Sam Reigel): * Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): * Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): * Scorn (David Kaye): * Slash (Khary Payton): * Dinoking (Frank Welker): The combine form of all the Dinobots. Its only takes five or six or seven to combine into Dinoking. Trainobots * Rail Spike (): * Rapid Run (): * Midnight Express (): * Rail Racer (): Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): * Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): * Breakaway (Anthony Padilla): * Slingshot (Bill Fagerbakke): * Fireflight (Ian Hecox): * Skydive/Terradive (Joshua Seth): * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combine form of the Aerialbots. Its take only five or six or seven to become Superion. Protectobots ' * Hot Spot/Hot Zone (Scott Adsit): * Streetwise/Streetstar/Streetsmart (Trevor Devall): * Blades (Parvesh Cheena): * Groove (Jeff Bennett): * First Aid (George Grant): * Rook (Logan Grove): * Heatrock (Darren Criss): * Skyfeather (Wally Wingert): * Defensor (Adrian Pasdar): '''Technobots ' * Scatershot (Marc Worden): * Strafe (Eric Loomis): * Lightspeed (Peter Jessop): * Afterburner (): * Nosecone (): * Computron (): '''Buildobots * Wedge (Michael Reisz): * Heavy Lord (Daran Norris): * Grapple (Nolan North): * Hightower (Phil LaMarr): * Landmile (Scott Whyte): * Hauler/Roadhauler/Lordhauler (Jeff Bennett): * Erector (André Sogliuzzo): * Landfill (Michael Reisz): Maximals * Leobreaker (Jonathan Taylor Thomas): * Rattrap (Rob Paulsen): * Cheetor (Josh Keaton): * Rhinox (Gray Anthony Williams): * Airazor (Elizabeth Daily): Decepticons The Nemesis Crew ' * Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): * Shockwave/Shockblast (Corey Burton): * Starscream (Steven Blum): * Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): * Skywarp (Scott Whyte): * Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): ** Ravage (Frank Welker): ** Laserberk (John Kassir): ** Rumble (Scott Whyte): ** Frenzy (Tom Kenny): * Tankor (Tom Kane): * Bludgeon (Keith David): * Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): * Barricade (Jess Harnell): '''Additional Members ' * Slipstream (Jessica Straus): * Octane/Mega-Octane (André Sogliuzzo as Octane, Neil Kaplan as Mega-Octane): * Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): * Sxishot (David Solobov): * Oil Stick (Phil LaMarr): * Mindwipe (Robin Aktin Downes): * Fracture (Kevin Pollak): * Dropkick (Arnold Schwarzenegger): * Stockade (Bumper Robinson): '''Team Nemesis Prime * Nemesis Prime (Peter Cellun): An clone of Optimus Prime created by Shockwave to become the Ultimate Autobot Destroyer. But, during his first encounter with Optimus Prime. He destroy him. Than, Shockwave rebuild himm to become more powerful than ever. He have the same form as Optimus Prime but with Purple, Dark Red, and Gold. * Bumblejumper (The Combine Voices of Johnny Yong Bosch and Billy Brown): An evil clone with the combine DNA of Bumblebee and Cliffjumper created by Shockwave. Bumblejumper hates both Autobots and Humans. He shot lasers from his eyes, he is royal to Nemesis Prime and his creator, Shockwave (who he like to call him father which Shockwave dislike). He have the same forms as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper which make him a triple changer. * Smokejumper (The Combine Voices of Nolan North and Billy Brown): An evil clone of Smokescreen and Cliffjumper created by Shockwave. He can be a brute warrior to be wrecking with, he is the strongest Decepticon there ever, ever more stronger than other Decepticons. He transforms into a Purple/Black/Navy Monster Truck. * T-Wrecks (Gregg Berger): An evil clone of Grimlock created by Shockwave and Nemesis Prime's second-in-command. He may be a little bit dumber than Grimlock, he is good friends both with Smokejumper and Wreckhead when they help him to be smart. He have the same form as Grimlock. * Shockpath (The Combine Voices of Corey Burton and Jamieson Price): An evil clone created by Shockwave used the DNA of himself and Warpath. He may act like a mad scientist who make weapons for his teammates, his something lazy and something insane. He have the same form as himself and Warpath which make him a triple changer. * Windstream (The Combine Voices of Kristy Wu and Jessica Straus): She is the only female member of Team Nemesis Prime who was created by Shockwave who used the combine DNA of both Windblade and Slipstream. She can be a lethal fighting machine and an expert survivalist, she suddenly have feeling for Thundercracker. She have the same forms as Windblade and Slipstream which make her a triple changer. 'Combaticons ' * Onslaught (Brad Davidorf): * Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): * Vortex (Dave Boat): * Brawl (Steven Ashton Frank): * Swindle (Fred Willard): * Burticus (Nolan North): 'Insecticons ' * Shrapnel/Shrapshot (Steven Blum): * Kickback (Liam O'Brien): * Bombshell/Hardshell (David Kaye): * Venom (James Horan): 'Stunticons ' * Motormaster/Motorbreath (Liam O'Brien): * Drag Strip (Eric Artell): * Dead End (David Kaye): * Breakdown/Break-Neck (Adam Bladwin): * Wildrider (Dave Boat): * Blackjack (Keith Silverstein): * Offroad (Seth McFarlane): * Menasor (James Arnold Taylor): 'Constructicons ' * Scrapper (Tom Kenny): * Mixmaser (Jeff Bennett): * Hook (Chris Patton): * Long Haul (Seth McFarlane): * Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): * Scavenger (Bumper Robinson): * Widelord (Jeff Bennett): * Gravedigger/Streamhammer (Christopher Swindle): * Sledge (Brian Jepson): * Devastator (Dave Boat): 'Terrorcons ' * Hun-Gurr (Steven Weber): * Rippersnapper (Scott McNeil): * Cutthroat (Matt Lanter): * Bolt (Tom Kenny): * Sinnertwin (Jeff Bennett): * Abominus (Fred Tatasciore): 'Predacons ' * Predaking (Peter Mensah): * Divebomb (John Kassir): * Waspinator (Scott McNeil): * Tanturm (Dee Bradley Baker): * Sky-Byte (Peter Spellos): * Scorponok (Michael T. Weiss): * Razorclaw (Ben Diskin): * Tarantulas (Rob Paulsen): * Nightstrike (Kevin Convoy): Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation